The Chaos of the World
by Redzorbon
Summary: What happens when Rythin Stormblood, a wielder of Chaos Items receives a message from his past? He thinks that Beacon is a safe haven for him. But what will he do when his dangerous past catches up to him, and puts those he cares about in harm's way? Will he have the strength to protect his friends? Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and violence.
1. There's Always a Beginning Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope I do a good job. I accept criticism so if you guys think I should do something differently be sure to let me know. I got the idea of Chaos Items from Akame Ga Kill is if it isn't clear. The story of RWBY is the product of and belongs to the amazing Monty Oum (may god rest his talented soul) and Rooster Teeth (who are an amazing team of creators and players, I love their videos). So without further ado, lets start the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: A New Story Begins

It was a Wednesday night, the wind brushed against my face as I stood atop the edge of a roof; looking down on the scene below me. Fifteen armed thugs were loading crates full of dust onto an airship. Judging by the insignia on the back of their uniforms and the amount of dust these guys were stealing, it was safe to say that this was another White Fang raid.

 _Well, this should be fun,_ I thought as I jumped from my hiding spot and landed in the middle of their little robbery, startling the guys around me and causing one to drop a crate on his foot. I had to keep myself from laughing my ass off as he hopped on his left leg while clutching his right foot; all the while just cursing to the air. He finally managed to bear the pain and stood on two feet again.

"Well, well, well, looky here boys! Seems we got our ourselves a little hero, don't we?"

I turned around and saw a towering man completely hidden behind a forest green cloak that I hadn't noticed before. He had the hood pulled up covering his face so I couldn't make out anything about the mysterious figure other than the fact that he was most likely the leader of this operation. Even so, I still felt that he was grinning wildly while he stared me down.

The one who dropped the crate replied with a smirk,"We sure do boss, just another hero to kill!"

 _A hero,_ I thought, _right._ Twelve of them armed with swords all charged me at once.

 _Wow, these guys are a lot dumber than I thought!_

I flipped over the first two and equipped my sword, Nethersbane.

"Let's dance boys!" The two I had jumped over simply replied by rushing, as if that was going to do them any good. I grinned as I decided to meet them halfway. One of them went for a strike at my legs while the other tried for horizontal strike coming from my right. I jumped upwards and positioned my sword so I blocked the strike aiming for my ribs and dodged the one below me. The force of the strike caused me to fly a few feet to my left but other than that I sustained no damage. Ten more joined them as they all charged again but this time I waited for them.

 _ **Step out, parry, parry, block, push back, strike, strike,** **strike. Jump kick, dodge, parry, elbow followed by a spin hook. Duck, leg sweep, axe-kick, spin strike, block, dodge, attack, block, strike, parry, strike, strike.** _

I followed the my "instincts" and completely made fools out of the thugs; cutting through their numbers like paper. While it all may have seemed to happen in slow motion to me, that was just because of my skill and reflexes; of course, my semblance didn't hurt either. To the people I was fight I probably seemed like a red and black blur of death.

 _BANG!_

I quickly turn around move my head to avoid being hit by a stream of bullets. The three White Fang members left all had assault rifles. Dodging them wasn't too hard, I could practically see the bullet lines from years of training. I just weaved in between the bullets as I made myself closer to the shooters and deflected the rest that I couldn't dodge with my sword. While I was going totally ninja on these suckers I snuck a glance at the cloaked figure. His arms were crossed and it looked he was studying me, finding how I tick. While still couldn't make out his face, half of his arm was sticking due to him crossing them. I could see what looked like some type of gauntlets with a white and golden design to them. Thick black wires came out of them and then back in; small golden cylinders that reminded me of batteries also protruded out.

My eyes widened, _Is that what I think it is!?_ I was finishing off the last soldier left when the mysterious man seemingly read my thoughts.

"Yes, you are correct, this is a chaos item!" The man suddenly threw off his cloak, exposing his heavily muscled chest covered only by what seemed to be a black tank top with white trimmings. "Say hello to Tempest Alignment!" The man suddenly aimed his gauntlets at me and shot out a stream of electricity that caught me by surprise. I barely had enough time to raise my sword to absorb the strike before I felt unimaginable pain.

"AAHG!" I doubled over in pain and dropped onto one knee, and tried to use my sword to push myself off the ground. The man chuckled as he made his way over to me all the while still still electrocuting me with his Chaos Item. If it wasn't for my unique ability I would have already either blacked out from the pain, or died. As soon as I was able to stand on two feet again the colossal man simply smacked me away into a brick wall as if I was nothing more than a rag doll.

The man shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, how disappointing. After I saw how you handled those useless goons I thought that you may actually perform as decent entertainment, but it seems that I am wrong. You are nothing but a pest, and insects like don't deserve to live in this world!" The man was practically shouting at the clouds at this point.

"You underestimate me", I said as I rose up from the ground.

The man's eyes were as wide as disks.

"H-H-How?" He took a step back, "Y-You should be dead! No one could survive with that much electricity coursing through them!" He took another step back, and gulped out of fear. "Who are you?"

I merely smirked as I approached the cowering giant as if I wasn't just blasted with 250,000 volts of electricity. "I am the defender of the weak! I am a hero for justice! I, am Rythin Stormblood! And I too, am a Chaos wielder."

"What? Which Chaos Item do you wield?"

I smiled wildly as I drew out my sword once more. "I was hoping you'd ask that", I replied while changing Nethersbane into its whiplash form where the blade can stretch indefinitely with the fluidity of a whip, but still keeps the scales as blades to cut down my enemies. "Mysterious stranger, meet Nethersbane; my Chaos Item."

"I see, even so you are no match against me and my Tempest Alignment!" He shot at me again but this time I was expecting it. I stood my ground and absorbed his attack with my sword before sending it back at him. Of course, because of his Chaos Item electrical attacks don't hurt him much; but the blast still disoriented him enough to give me an opening to rush up and slash with my sword. I could tell right off the bat that his skin was a lot stronger than regular skin, whether it be from genetic enhancement or something to do with his semblance. Still, he started to bleed from from multiple cuts, wearing him down. While his attacks were strong, they were also predictable. He must have figured this out because he tried something new by trying to sweep my legs and combo his attacks into a more fluid chain. While I was surprised by his sudden innovation in his attacks, it was fairly easy to evade and counter him blow for blow; but the same couldn't be said for him.

For every strike I saw an opening: when he tried a right hook to my head I simply ducked and stepped under his punch giving him one of my own, once he tried a leg sweep I simply jumped up and used a tornado roundhouse on him causing him to spin a few times before he recovered and charged like a bull leading with a punch.

 _This is just too easy._ I front flipped over him and pushed off his back with a kick using both feet while the charging brute tumbled slid to halt once he banged his head against a brick wall.

"Wow a minute ago you were lecturing me about how I was a disappointment, but look at you, you suck", I said followed by my signature smirk.

"You, you fucking punk! I'll wipe that smug grin off your face, after I use it to wipe the floor", he practically growled at me. His face resembled the color of a tomato, and I could see that sparks were starting to fly off his body signaling his rage.

 _This could be good or bad. If he's mad enough then he'll become more predictable and try less innovative attacks. On the other hand, if this is some sort of special ability that I triggered, then I could very much be turned to a crisp, literally._

Of course because of my luck, it turned out to be the latter. Using all that electricity he suddenly boosted in front of me and grabbed me by the throat. My initial thought of him trying to choke me out quickly disappeared when he yelled something to the sky, "Tempest, smite my enemy!" The sky gave out a rumble as clouds started to form.

"Oh, shi-", was all I managed to get out before lightning pierced the clouds and struck us both. While I screamed, he laughed maniacally.

 _ **You know, considering your luck with these sort of things, you should have expected something like this would have happened. I mean come on, how do not have a pla-**_

 _Not helping! Now, give me an idea about how to get out of this._

"Tempest, smite him again!" Another bolt came crashing down, sending me screaming in pain once more.

 _ **How about breaking his family jewels, if you get my drift.**_

 _You know, that's not such a bad idea._

"Again, smite him, smite him, smite him!" Shock after shock, blow after blow, scream after scream. "You did well getting me this beaten up, but now it's over! Once I reach Shock-point there's nothing you can do. You might as well just kill yours- AAAAHHH!"

One powerful knee strike to the groin was all it took to shut him up. When he let go to clutch his (now broken) family jewels I decided to unleash Nethersbane's special move on him.

"Bleeding Wounds!" I yelled, unleashing a flurry of attacks that caused caused many cuts to form on his body with massive bleeding coming from them. The man dropped onto his knees covered in blood, his shirt now teared up beyond recognition, and gauntlets without a scratch. Chaos Items cannot be damaged. Sure, they might get a little dirty or dusty, but they can't be wearied down; at least there's been no record of it ever happening. I noticed the dude didn't have much longer before he died; I may or may not have also laced the blade with a very deadly poison. I needed to know something, "Where did you get your Chaos Item?"

"He told me you'd come"

"He? Who's he? Who are you talking about, who told you?"

"He said you'd be strong, to be careful", the man started chuckling, "but I didn't think you'd be much of a threat. Guess I was wrong." He barely managed to pull out a slip of paper from his pocket. With his last dying breath he managed to get out, "Who ever this guy is….. h-he's stronger than any of us, never...never seen someone like him. If you have a-a god…. I'd pray for a quick….. death." With that his body went limp and his eyes rolled back into its' sockets; he died.

 _Dammit, he's dead! Oh well, wonder what's on that slip of paper._

I picked it up from the man's cold, dead hands. As soon as I did his gauntlets shimmered then shattered into little pieces of light. Like I said earlier, nothing can destroy Chaos Items; since the owner of them died they just disappear and then reappear somewhere else in the world. Chaos Items only appear for someone if you're worthy, and can only work for certain people whom the item takes a liking to. For example, while I'm considered worthy by all Chaos Items, not all of them may like me. So I'll see every Chaos Item, but I can't use them all. Who knows, maybe they'll all like me.

 _ **Focus Rythin, what's in that slip of paper?**_

 _Right, sorry. Lets see what we have he-._

My internal voice was cut off as I gasped not believing my own eyes. I was left speechless as I just stared at the writing on the piece of paper, trying to find out if what I was seeing was real and not just a figment of my imagination.

 **A kid by the name of Rythin Stormblood will try to come and stop you, your objective is to kill him. Be warned, he is dangerous and you should proceed with caution. 50,000 lien has already been transferred to your account, an additional 150,000 lien will be added once the objective is complete. There's a bonus if you make his death as painful as possible.**

The message itself wasn't what stunned me. It was the symbol at the bottom: an open book with a set of eyes; one eye on each page.


	2. There's Always a Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2

Rythin still couldn't believe it. His hands were shaking as he clutched the letter so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

 _ **Rythin, you know what this means right? That insignia can only belong to one man; and if he is truly back for revenge then you are-**_

 _It won't be like last time! I'm stronger than I was before; I've trained trained as hard as possible. I can take him down now._

 _ **Well since you're so strong and so much better than before, I'm sure you've noticed the aura of someone approaching. You have, haven't you? I you mean, their aura's so strong and radiating that you should have no problem detecting them in your sleep; just telling on the off chance that your, AMAZING powers didn't let you know.**_

Rythin suddenly paled at the new information. As much as he was mad at Drago for lowering his self-esteem, he was more worried about what Drago said.

 _Wait, what? How strong!?_

 _ **Pretty damn strong.**_

 _Is it… is it him?_

 _ **No, first off: he is actually a she. Secondly: she's radiating light aura, not dark aura.**_

Rythin finally exhaled the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

 _Alright, where's she now?_

 _ **About 20 feet behind you.**_

His eyes widened.

 _What!?_

Rythin quickly spun around scanning for the person that Drago spoke of. He noticed her in the one part the area that the streetlamps didn't cover. She stepped out into the light and Rythin was able to make her out: she seemed to be a middle aged woman with glasses and blonde hair that's kept into a bun. She wore a white and black buttoned downed blouse and a black skirt that ended above her knees. She also had a scroll in one hand and a … riding crop in the other?

"Um, hello Ms.?", Rythin asked trying to strike up a conversation that would give him answers as to who she was and why she was watching him.

"That was an impressive fight you had there." She totally just disregarded his question. "You said your name was Rythin Stormblood, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You yelled it out after you announced that you are a 'hero for justice' and 'defender of the weak'."

Rythin's face reddened from embarrassment,"Yeah about that, I didn't think anyone was actually listen- wait! You were watching me the whole time?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And you didn't feel the need to…. I don't know…. help me out?!"

"You seemed to have it handled, besides, I was given strict instructions not to interfere so we may observe your unaided battle skill."

"I'm sorry, we? Who's we, who are you, and who gave you instructions?"

"All your questions will be answered if you'd just follow me. As for who I am, my name is Glynda Goodwitch", she said as she gestured toward an alleyway and started walking away. She stopped when she noticed that Rythin wasn't following behind her. "Well, are you coming or not?"

 _Hey Drago, what's the chance that she jumps me and tries to kill me?_

 _ **Very low, again she doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. But if it makes you feel better, keep your guard up.**_

 _Don't I always?_

 _ **Well, there was that one time where yo-**_

 _It was rhetorical!_

"I'm coming, Ms. Goodwitch", Rythin replied, "Just, please don't turn out to be evil and try to kill me." She said nothing as she led the way.

They probably walked for around half an hour and yet they barely talked. Any attempts at a conversation would quickly die, returning Rythin's mind to conversing with Drago about the man they fought earlier.

 _Hey, Drago?_

 _ **Yeah? What's up?**_

 _Did anything feel off about our fight with White Fang?_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _I mean I get that the guy was hired to kill me…_

 _ **By you know who.**_

 _Exactly. But how'd he manage to get the White Fang to help be part of his plan? They'd never ally themselves with a human; especially a human like him._

 _ **Hmm, maybe they just wore costumes and pretended to be part of the White Fang?**_

 _Maybe… it's just that I can't but wonder if this is part of some larger operation. You know how he is, he manipulates people like puppets; and then he throws them away._

 _ **True. Anyways there's not much we can do about it right now, I suggest paying attention to the road ahead.**_

 _Yeah, you're right. I can't worry myself about things that are out of my control, thanks Drago._

 _ **Yeah, well, that and you're about to walk into a lamppost.**_

 _What!?_

Rythin barely managed to get out of the way before he would have walked straight into a lamppost. "Are you okay?", Ms. Goodwitch curiously asked as she glanced at him.

"Yeah, sorry I was just lost in thought"

"Oh? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know… stuff"

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, here we are", she announced facing toward a gray building surrounded by what seemed like two regular residential buildings. Unlike the nearby homes, this building was only one story tall, lacked any windows, and had a metal door with a mechanical lock.

"Well, this looks like a good place to kill me", Rythin joked with a heavy coat of sarcasm which wasn't met with any expression. Rythin tried to save it,"That was a joke." It didn't work.

Without a word, Glynda Goodwitch walked over to the door and pulled out her scroll. She hovered it over the lock and a beeping sound was emitted. Following that, the metal door unlocked and slid open; and light within the building flickered on giving Rythin a look inside. There appeared to be two rooms, the closest one looked like some sort of waiting room with a big computer on one side and chairs on the other.

 _Alright, seems safe enough,_ Rythin thought to himself. Then his gaze moved onto the second room which consisted of a metal table and two metal chairs. The walls were padded and a locked, metal security door was on the wall of the second room facing him. He could only see the inside of the room through a window that he could only assume was one-way.

 _Okay, scratch that._

"So Ms. Goodwitch, am I under arrest?" Rythin asked.

"That fully depends on how the next couple of minutes go", she replied nonchalantly.

"Could you elaborate on that? I mean, since this does decide whether or not I'm arrested, I just thought that it would be helpful if you EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!"

She just sighed, "Mr. Stormblood, please, just take a seat."

 _Hey, Drago, you think I can make a run for it?_

 _ **I doubt you'll be able to run a block before she captures you.**_

 _Shit. Best course of action?_

 _ **Just do as she asks and sit down.**_

Rythin just grumbled as he made his way into the second room "Fine."

Glynda followed him into the 'interrogation room' and locked the door behind them. The metal seat was cold to the touch, as was the metal table where Rythin rested his hands on. The only source of light was a single, swinging light in the middle of the room, hanging from the roof.

As soon as the door locked with a _CLICK,_ her calm demeanor disappeared and was quickly replaced by that of a stern teacher.

"Mister Stormblood", she emphasized each syllable strongly through her gritted teeth, "While I do admit that you're fighting skills are among the best I've ever seen at your age, vigilante work is not an okay-thing. We've been tracking you for five months now. This isn't your first time stopping a White Fang raid; in fact, this is your sixth. Seeing as how you are not a member of the Vale Police Force or a certified huntsman, you can be put away for up to five years." She stopped pacing back and forth and looked at Rythin with a look that could kill him twice. "Not to mention that you've also killed twenty-six people." Rythin grimaced at that. "And those are only the ones we have reports of; in Vale. That crime can land you a life-sentence. It really is such a shame that a person with your opportunities and abilities as chosen these actions. Personally I'd have no problem whatsoever sending you to prison." She stopped and sighed, "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda stepped to the side and Rythin could see the metal door open and close. A man emerged from the other room. His back was turned and he was in the dark part of the room so Rythin couldn't see anything other than the man's silhouette. When he turned and stepped into the light however, Rythin could see the features of the guy that wanted to see him. He was wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned up black vest that's over a green shirt. He also had a green scarf on with a purple cross pin on the cowl. He had on a pair of shaded spectacles and dark green pants. One thing that intrigued Rythin was the man's face. His face looked so youthful for a man with silver/white hair. But the part of his face that drew Rythin's curiosity was his eyebrows. They were black, suggesting that the man at one point had black hair. In his left hand he held a mug that Rythin guessed was full of coffee; and in his right hand the man held a pizza box with a paper plate on top.

"Hello", the man greeted as he placed the box and plate on the table.

"Hi", Rythin replied, "I take it you're her boss?"

The man looked at Goodwitch and then back at Rythin before saying, "Yes, you could say that." He opened the pizza box then rotated it to face Rythin. It revealed twelve pre-cut slices of pepperoni pizza placed together to form a big circle. "Are you hungry?" Rythin's stomach answered the question before Rythin himself could as a grumbling noise could be heard.

"I may have worked up an appetite", Rythin answered sheepishly. He picked up a slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it, almost eating it in one bite.

The man merely chuckled, "You remind of a young girl we interviewed earlier tonight. Though, she craved cookies."

Rythin was onto his fifth slice before he took a pause and realized that what he was doing was probably rude. "Sorry." He placed his half-eaten slice onto his plate before picking up the box and the second paper plate and put them in front of the man and continued, "How about you? I'm sure you want one too."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Well, you did bring two plates; and I really doubt that Ms. Goodwitch is the type to share a nice pizza over an interrogation", Rythin explained, glancing at Ms. Goodwitch when he said her name. Her expression remained that of an annoyed woman.

"I see, observant and kind", the man noted before taking a slice himself but ate in a more… civilized manner than that of Rythin's. "Thank you for sharing, Mr. Stormblood."

"Don't mention it, especially since you brought the pizza; and you're giving me a chance not to spend the rest of my life behind bars", Rythin said, thankful for an alternative route that didn't lead to him being arrested.

"Ah, yes, onto the matter at hand." The man pulled out a scroll from his pocket and played a video of Rythin's 'altercation' earlier that night. Judging from the angle that the video was taken, Rythin guessed that Ms. Goodwitch must have taken the recording. "You handled yourself well."

"It was nothing really", Rythin responded modestly.

"True. For someone of your rare caliber, this mustn't have proved to be any challenge."

"Excuse me?" Rythin's face grew hot as his mind raced.

"I'm talking about your rare ability shared by only tens of people in the world."

Rythin's eyes widened.

 _Drago. Could this guy be one of the few people left in the world who actually knows about Chaos Items?_

 _ **Maybe. I can sense his aura radiating with the strength of the sun. Despite his simple look, this man is stupid strong. If you try to fight him, then you're fucked. There's something else about this guy too, like he knows WAY more than he's letting on. I kind of hope he knows all about Chaos Items and the Ancients. It's been so long since I've met someone with that kind of knowledge.**_

 _But he's a good guy, right?_

 _ **Yeah, aura doesn't lie. Unless of course he manipulates his aura to throw people off. Then the aura lies straight to our faces.**_

 _Great._

"So, mystery man, what do you mean by 'rare ability'?"

"While it's true that tales of this power have turned into legends; all legends come from some truth. And there are still some who remember the truth", he looked into Rythin's eyes, as if he was peering into his soul, "I'm of course talking about the power to wield."

Rythin looked deep into the man's gaze and saw no signs of bluffing. This man, whoever he was, was telling the truth. Rythin's face relaxed. "I see, so you and Ms. Goodwitch here are among the few who know that Wielders are real, and not just some fairy tale told to little kids."

The man simply smiled. "We are indeed." He was about to say something else but Rythin interrupted him by raising his hand, palm facing the man, telling him to stop.

Rythin used this as an opportunity to ask the man a question that was bugging him ever since the two met, "Sorry to interrupt but, may I ask for your name?" Rythin pointed to Ms. Goodwitch, "She already told me that she's Glynda Goodwitch". Rythin then turned and faced the man again. "But who are you?"

"Ah yes, forgive me. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"The same Beacon Academy famous for training strong huntsman and huntresses?" Ozpin gave a light nod. "So, Professor, why aren't you just sending me to prison?"

Ozpin gave a light smile. "Well, Mr. Stormblood, I believe that someone with your ability, the ability to wield Chaos Items, the most powerful weapons the world, would be far more productive and beneficial outside a cell.", he took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "We've never had the opportunity to have a Wielder on our side before, as the power usually turns the host mad towards a life of greed and evil; and with what's about to come you may prove to be the single piece that stands between victory, and defeat. I'm here talking to you tonight because I want you, Rythin Stormblood, to become a student at Beacon Academy; and help us fight the forces of evil that are approaching." Ozpin took another sip as he waited for Rythin's answer.

"And what if I refuse your offer?"

Ozpin leaned forward and said, "Then you go to prison."

Rythin decided to ask a question, "Let's say I accept, do I become a free man?"

"Yes, once you finish your stay at Beacon Academy all your crimes will be erased, assuming you don't drop out. Or fail all your classes to the point where we have to kick you out. You must also abide by our rules otherwise we will expel you. The only to become a free man once more is to graduate.

 _He's a clever guy._

"Let's see...", Rythin thought out loud while scratching his chin and looking at the roof, "Go to prison for life, or be accepted into a prestigious combat school where I can help people and hone my already awesome abilities?" Rythin then looked straight into Ozpin's eyes before answering his own question with a grin, "I think that you just got yourself another amazing student, Professor." He stuck out his hand.

Ozpin smiled and returned Rythin's outstretched hand with a hand of his own and they shook. Glynda starting typing something on her scroll.

"We do require you to fill out one thing", she began and handed him her scroll, "please read all the rules and terms about your current situation and stay at Beacon; then sign with your signature at the bottom."

Rythin took her scroll and just swiped the page all the way down to the bottom and signed.

An annoyed Glynda shouted, "You didn't even read any of it!"

Rythin merely snorted, "What? That was like, fifty pages long! Besides, no one reads those 'terms and conditions' things anyways."

An amused Ozpin chuckled while he signed something too and then looked up at Glynda, "He's not wrong you know."

Ozpin took out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. He then stood up, making the chair scoot backwards. "Here." He handed Rythin the slip of paper; on it was an address, a time, and date. "That's when and where the airship will arrive to pick up the new batch of first year students. The teachers at Beacon will be made aware of our agreement; but whether or not you want your fellow classmates to find out, is your choice."

"Thanks. Oh, and thanks again for the pizza."

"No, thank you. With you we may win this battle."

"You have two days before the airship arrives", Glynda told Rythin, "I suggest that you prepare and pack any essentials for your trip to Beacon."

"Will do Ms. Goodwitch", Rythin responded with a thumbs up. He took his leave and left both the interrogation room and the building all together. After a night of stopping a White Fang raid, fighting another Wielder, and being berated by a school teacher on how stupid and reckless he is, Rythin was tired as hell. His apartment was a thirty minute walk away so he decided that he needed a bit more energy.

 _How about coffee?_ He thought to himself.

Rythin spotted a cafe up the street and decided to take a little pit stop before going home. As he opened the door a little bell rang out, signifying that someone had either come or gone. He was so tired however, that even after he placed his order for a coffee with cream and four sugars, he didn't notice two girls sitting in the back of the cafe; one of them checking him out. The first one was facing away from him and had silver eyes and short, black hair with red tips at the end. She wore a red cloak and a red and black combat skirt. The second girl who was facing him was two years older than her company, had long blonde hair, lilac eyes, and was wearing an outfit with some cleavage.

"Then what happened?" The blonde girl asked her friend, begging to know what happened next.

"And then this huntress came out of no where and shielded me from the explosion! You should have seen her, she shot the purple beams and then made the sky rain ice," the younger girl went on about her adventure earlier that night. The sound of the bell on the door drew the blonde's attention for a moment. What she saw was a seventeen year-old kid with medium length black hair, hazel eyes, and a black coat with red markings and black pants. He stood a proud six feet and one inch tall, and looked too tired to even stand.

"Whoa...", the blonde girl muttered to herself.

"What?" the younger girl followed her friend's gaze and landed her eyes on the boy. "Do you know him?"

"No", the older teen responded, "but I wish I did." She then let out a cat purr, "Raarrrr." She even curved her fingers for added effect.

"Come on Yang! What did you promise to yourself a week ago?"

Yang let out a sigh of defeat, "That I'd stop rushing into relationships; I know, Ruby. Most guys just take advantage of my body anyways. Besides, I like dating people who are stronger than me; I could probably beat that guy with one hand tied behind my back."

The sound of the door opening again caught both girls' attention. A middle aged man with disheveled brown hair, mid-length beard, and a tan trench coat entered the cafe. Just by the way the man acted, Yang and Ruby could tell something was off. Their suspicions proved to be true when the man pulled out a gun and shot once in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up!", The man shouted in a slurred voice, probably drunk, "This is a robbery." He then pointed the gun to the store clerk. "Empty out the register and then open the safe in the back; and if you say you don't have a safe, then I'll fucking shoot this kid." The man put one hand on an unfazed Rythin's shoulder and pointed the gun at his head. "If anyone calls the cops or tries be a hero, this kid dies." He cocked his gun to help get his point across.

Ruby, who was about speed up and attacked the man quickly thought otherwise, "Yang", she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything, not while he has that boy as a hostage."

But what Rythin did next shocked everyone in the room, "Fuck off dude, I'm not in the mood", and brushed the guy's hand off his shoulder.

"Excuse me?", the robber asked as both a question and a challenge.

"You heard me, I'm tired and grumpy, so go find someone else to be your hostage."

The shocked man took a step back and regained his composure. He then lifted his gun and aimed it right at the tired Rythin's face. "Well, if you're not gonna be my hostage...", he then shot the him in the face at point-blank range, "...then you might as well be dead!"

Yang felt horrible, the cutest guy she ever met just died, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Um, Yang", Ruby said, snapping a sad Yang out of her thoughts, "Look." Ruby pointed to Rythin and both girls saw how he wasn't on the floor bleeding, or even fazed. He was still standing there but this time with an annoyed expression on his face.

The shocked expression quickly returned to the robber as he saw that the just shot in the face was perfectly alright. "How-", was all he managed to get out before Rythin opened his lips, revealing that he had caught the bullet in between his teeth. Rythin spit the bullet out and watched it roll around on the floor. He then shot the robber a glare that meant: 'You're fucked'.

The man took another step back and prepared to shoot again but Rythin was way faster. By the time the man had even aimed again Rythin had already placed his right hand on the guy's wrist, and the other on his shoulder. He then jerked arm upwards causing a loud _SNAP_ and making the guy scream in pain. He looked down at his limp arm that hung by his side; he couldn't move a muscle of it. The man was going to say something else but Rythin had already grabbed the back of the guy's head and forced it down on the counter where you order your meals. The crunching sound of the man's nose could be heard as he fell unconsciously to the floor.

Rythin reached down to place two fingers on the guy's neck to check for a pulse. "Don't worry guys, he's still alive", he then turned and whispered to the cashier, "though you may want to call an ambulance; blunt-force trauma can, kill you know?"

The cashier gave a quick nod before handing Rythin his coffee which had gotten ready during everything, "H-H-Here you go, sir", the man said with a gulp.

"Oh, my coffee's ready, thanks", Rythin replied with too much pep in his voice. He then took a sip and gave out a pleased sound, "Aah, I really needed this, thanks." He started to leave but suddenly stopped and walked back to the unconscious robber's body and picked up the gun and took the man's wallet.

"Here", Rythin said as he extended the gun by the barrel, "You should probably keep this in case he wakes up." The cashier hesitantly took the gun and looked at it like it was the strangest thing in the world.

Rythin started to leave again but stopped himself and returned once more. He tossed all the lien the guy had in his wallet on the counter, "Here's a tip." He then turned and walked away for the final time; coffee cup in hand. Now that his back was fully turned, everyone could see the unique sword strapped on his back.

"Wow", Yang muttered in disbelief.

"You think he's strong enough for you now?", Ruby teased, taking a bite out of the cookie she ordered.

"Shut up!"


	3. Time For School

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I hope that you guys enjoy it. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (may god rest his talented soul). All OC characters and original ideas are owned by me. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

Chapter 3: Time for School

The next few days were pretty uneventful; Rythin spent his time either training or packing up his things. Packing up only took about half an hour though, as Rythin didn't really have much to pack. One thing he did have that was very dear to him was a letter; the last thing he had of his parents. He read it whenever he felt lost (morally and emotionally) and the only thing worth more to him than that was Nethersbane. He kept it safely protected in a small rectangular box that hung from his hip via chain. Both chain and box were highly durable and made from rare and strong metal. Speaking of metal, Rythin's thoughts were still on the metal bullet he encountered at the cafe just a few nights prior. He still had a bad taste in his mouth since the night at the cafe.

 _Ugh, who knew bullets didn't taste good?_

 _ **I thought it would have come as common knowledge. I'm surprised you didn't break your teeth.**_

 _I guess that was a possibility, but come on! You have to admit that was pretty cool._

 _ **Yes, that was pretty bad ass.**_

 _Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, I did get the idea from a video game._

 _ **Really? Which one?**_

 _I forget the name, but I'm pretty sure it was about a guy with white hair who killed demons._

 _ **Hmm, I don't remember it either.**_

 _Well, whatever it is I'm sure I'll remember it eventually._

 _ **Hey, you're finished with all the packing right?**_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _ **Because the airship comes in twenty minutes and it'll take thirty for a regular person to get there.**_

 _What?!_

Rythin switched gazes from the clock in his room to the slip of paper Ozpin had given to him three days ago. He realized that Drago was right.

 _Shit!_

He made sure both the letter his parents gave him and the one he got after fighting the wielder were both in his safe-box. He then grabbed his backpack and ran like hell down the street. He looked at his watch and knew he wouldn't make it in time, so he focused his aura to his legs to make him run even faster. To the people he passed, Rythin was a blur of black and some streaks of red. He vaulted over benches, jumped over crowds, and ran on the walls to avoid even larger crowds.

 _Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

 _ **Because I thought it'd be funny to see your reaction and it was.**_

 _I swear to the Ancients, if I miss my ride, don't get into Beacon, and get arrested for life because of you, I'll have them use you as a weed wacker!_

 _ **Don't get mad at me just because you can't keep track of time.**_

 _You have no idea how much I hate you right now._

 _ **Actually, since I've bonded with your soul and can feel your emotions, I know exactly how much you hate me right now.**_

Rythin sent the mental equivalent of a middle finger to Drago.

 _ **Real mature, if it makes you feel any better you're almost there.**_

 _Really?_

 _ **Yes, just a few more blocks and you should reach the designated landing zone.**_

This just made Rythin run even faster; and sure enough like Drago said, there was the airship.

"Last call for Beacon students! Airship leaves in one minute!" Yelled a man who stood next to the airship ramp. He was most likely the guy you check-in with to get on board.

Rythin barely made it in time before the guy went inside. "I'm here, I'm here!" Rythin stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I'm here, please don't leave me behind."

The Beacon staff officer just sighed and shook his head, "Name?"

"Rythin. Rythin Stormblood."

"Let's see…ah! Here we are, Rythin Stormblood; looks like you're registered and good to go. Hop on aboard."

"Thanks."

Rythin climbed aboard the airship found a relatively empty spot against the wall. He would have preferred to sit down but since he was the last one to join, all the seats were taken. For most of the trip he just closed his eyes and let his mind wander to different topics. He'd also have the occasional chat with Drago here and there, but his friend stayed quiet for the most part, allowing time for Rythin to observe the other students that would be attending Beacon with him. There was a hyper-active girl with orange hair, a calm student wearing green with a pink stripe streaking through his otherwise black hair, and a girl with black hair and a bow reading a book near the back of the airship. Rythin was about to close his eyes again but was distracted by two girls having a discussion near him.

The first girl had long, blonde hair and was talking to a second girl who seemed to be younger than her blonde friend. The second girl had short, black hair with red tips at the end.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said the blonde one who then proceeded to engage her sister in a bone crushing hug.

"Please stop," the younger sister managed to wheeze out as her lungs were surely being crushed.

Rythin discarded their conversation and decided to try to converge with Drago as best he could; again, he was interrupted. But not by a student, this time a holographic form of a Ms. Glynda Goodwitch appeared, welcoming the new students to Beacon Academy. A bunch of students made their way over to the sides of the airship to try to get a good view of the scene below them. Seeing as how Rythin was already leaning against a wall, he only needed to take a few steps to reach a nearby window.

"Whoa," was all Rythin managed to say as he peered through the window.

The sight beneath him was absolutely breathtaking. He could see the rest of Vale below him: cars on the streets, people walking in and out of shops, even some pigeons getting a drink from a fountain in a park. Most people wouldn't be able to see that far that clearly, but Rythin had much better vision than most; one of the perks that came with being a Wielder. All of his attributes were much higher than average, both mental and physical. He's stronger, faster, smarter, and a faster thinker; all thanks to an extremely rare perk he was born with. He drew his attention towards someone running for a trashcan who then proceeded to throw up.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," the blonde girl told her sister.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross..."

"Get away, get away, get away from me!"

Rythin couldn't help but chuckle at the event that had just unfolded before him. _Looks like these are going to be the future protectors of_ _the world_ , he thought to himself as he shook his head in a playful manner.

 _ **Humanity is doomed.**_

 _Show a little faith why don't ya?_

 _ **My faith is reserved to those who have proven themselves, like you.**_

 _I'll take the compliment, but it wasn't that long ago when you thought me unworthy to wield the power of Chaos. Oh, how the tides have changed._

 _ **Back then you were just a rash and impulsive child.**_

 _The only difference now is I'm not a child, these girls and everyone here will prove themselves to you; just you wait._

 _ **Hmph, they'd better.**_

"Attention everyone!" A loud voice boomed through the intercom of the ship. "We will be landing at Beacon Academy shortly. Once we land please make your way out of the airship in an orderly fashion. You are not official students until you pass initiation tomorrow so the breakage of any rules can deny you entry to initiation and furthermore, to the school. Thank you for listening; and welcome to Beacon."

The airship started its descent to the landing pad.

 _Well Drago, this looks like the beginning of a new chapter in the book of life._

 _ **Indeed.**_

"Name?" A guard at the check-in station asked.

"Rythin Stormblood."

"Please place your hand on the scanner to confirm your identity."

As Rythin took off his black glove and placed his hand on the light-blue rectangle, he saw it light up and then turn green.

"Alright, please step into the full body scanning station."

Rythin did as he was told and went inside a pod with a sliding glass door in the front half and plate with a bunch of sensors in the back half. Rythin could hear a few beeping sounds and then a continuous one, indicating that he was being scanned. The guard looked at the scroll in his hand before nodding to himself and pressing a button that caused the pod door to open.

"The scanner didn't pick up any illegal objects or diseases. You're clear to go," the guard said pressing another button that caused the metal gate to unlock.

 _Alright, where am I supposed to go next?_

 _ **Just follow the crowds of people headed in the same direction.**_

 _Good idea._

Rythin was about to leave when the sound of arguing caught his attention. He saw the little girl with red and black hair on the ground on her hands. She had tripped over the luggage of a girl who was dressed in a very pale blue, almost white skirt with white hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl in white asked.

"Uuhhh…," Was all the girl replied with.

"Give me that!" The white-dressed girl then grabbed the luggage from the other girl's hand, and opened it to reveal its contents. "This is dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Rythin decided that he should intervene before things got too out of hand.

"Hey," he said as he walked towards the two, grabbing the attention of both. "She just wasn't paying attention and tripped over your stuff. I'm sure she's sorry."

"I am!" Ruby agreed nodding her head. "I'm really, really sorry I almost broke your stuff, whatever it is."

"What are you, brain-dead?" The girl pulled out a vial of red dust and started shaking it towards Ruby. "This 'stuff', is dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I-I know…," Ruby started coughing due to some of the dust being blown into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Rythin noticed that Ruby was inhaling more and more dust, and was about to sneeze.

"Hit the deck!" Rythin shouted right before Ruby finally sneezed, sending an explosion of fire, snow, and electricity right into the girl-in-white's face. The vial of dust flew off somewhere and the girl was now covered in soot with an angrier expression on her face, if it was even possible.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said apologizing profusely

"Ugh! You complete dolt!"

"Hey, you need to calm down", Rythin said.

"Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl just continued obviously ignoring Rythin, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

Rythin tied to be the voice of reason, but even he had a temper, "Hey, she said she was sorry, princess!"

The girl was shocked by his sudden outburst and was likely going to scold him again, but she never had the chance. "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The trio turned and saw a girl with a bow on her head and a book in her hands, along with the dust vial that had flown off during the explosion. Rythin recognized her as the girl who was reading near the back of the airship.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said smugly; but the mystery girl wasn't finished talking as she soon continued, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor fores and questionable business partners."

Weiss's look of glee soon turned into a look of anger, "-What- How dare-! The nerve of-!"

Rythin and Ruby couldn't help but snicker at the scene unfolding in front of them. Weiss angrily snatched the dust vial from the bow-girl's hand and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!", Ruby shouted after her. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day", she muttered under her breath. She then turned to talk to the bow-girl, "So, what's-?", only to see that she was already walking away. Rythin noticed this too, and was turned around to go help her up off the ground when he was met with the sight of a boy with scraggly hair pulling her up. Rythin quickly identified him as the boy who threw up on the airship.

"Hey, I'm Jaune," the boy greeted.

"Ruby," the girl, now known as Ruby replied as she took the boys hand. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said, trying to defend himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" Jaune shot back at her.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!", he exclaimed.

Rythin couldn't help but chuckle, "Do they really?"

"Th-they will!", Jaune said desperately, "Well, I hope they will..."

Ruby tried to fill in the silence by pulling out her weapon and transforming it into its scythe from. "So I got this thing."

"Whoa, is that a scythe?!" Jaune exclaimed taking a step back.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity, sniper rifle."

"Wha-?"

"It's also a gun", Rythin told him.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"What do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked him.

"Well, I got this sword!", Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword, "Its called Crocea Mors. The sword turns into a sheath so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said all of it with gleam in his eye. The same gleam quickly died when Rythin asked, "Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does," Jaune said defeated. "My great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Rythin pointed out.

Jaune's face grew even sadder. "Well I like it; not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby said trying to cheer Jaune up.

Ruby and Jaune then turned and looked at Rythin, as he was the only one who hadn't shown his weapon. After a few seconds of them just staring at him he finally got the message. "Oh, you guys want to see my weapon." The duo nodded. "Well then," Rythin said as he grabbed the handle of his sword from his back and brought it in front him so his new-found friends could get a better view, "This, is Nethersbane." Jaune had to literally hold Ruby back from clamoring all over the sword. Rythin continued, "The sword in its standard form is five and a half feet long. The handle is eight inches long and the blade itself is four feet and ten inches long."

Rythin saw that Ruby was giving him a weird look. "Is something wrong, little red?"

Ruby shook her head. "No it's just that, now that I've took a good look at you, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Really? Well this is the first time I've met you," Rythin said shrugging his shoulders and giving Ruby a toothy grin.

A wave of realization hit Ruby. "Wait! I'd remember those teeth anywhere; you're the guy from the coffee shop!"

Now it was Rythin's turn to have a confused look on his face, "Wait, coffee shop?"

"Yeah, Wednesday night – three days ago. Some robber tried to shoot you and you caught the bullet with your teeth! Then you were all like hiyah! Watah!" Ruby said with karate yells and hand chops to get her point across.

While Ruby was being, well, Ruby, Jaune turned to Rythin in disbelief. "Wait, so you caught a bullet?!"

"Yeah," was Rythin's response.

"With your teeth?!"

Rythin nodded his head, "Yep."

"How?!"

"Years upon years of training and practice."

"Not that. How'd you not break your teeth?!" Jaune said almost yelling.

Rythin simply shrugged his shoulders again. "Don't know...but there was this one time I crushed this metal ball with mouth, now that I think about it." Rythin decided that he'd wait to know everyone better before he revealed his secret of being a Wielder. There had been several attempts made on his life before, in hopes of getting his weapon, and just to get the bounty on his head; so Rythin wanted to know if he could really trust them. Even if Jaune didn't seem like much of a threat, appearances could be deceiving.

"Why'd you crush a metal ball with your teeth?"

"For a bet that won me 300 lien," Rythin said smirking.

Jaune gave him another look of disbelief.

By this point Ruby had stopped with the mock-karate moves and had quieted down for the most part. She then used this silence to turn to Rythin and asked him a question that was on her mind for a while now, "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Rythin," He said while pointing at himself with his own thumb. "Rythin Stormblood. You said your name is Ruby, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm Ruby Rose." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "So why'd you two help me out back there?"

Rythin shrugged. "Why not? You seemed to be having a bad first day, and being berated by the heiress definitely wasn't helping; so I decided to step in and ease things down."

"Same here. Besides, my mom always says: strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune piped in.

Rythin chuckled. "Has your mom ever heard of the term, stranger-danger?" He said jokingly.

Ruby piped up this time, "Come on, I'm an adorable, innocent little girl who loves cookies, and you're a just nice guy who stood up for me."

"An adorable, innocent little girl who loves cookies and also wields a huge scythe-sniper rifle hybrid. Sure."

 _And I'm just a nice guy that's killed enough people to fill an entire cemetery._

 _ **At least you have a pure heart.**_

 _One that's slowly being corrupted._

 _ **Come on, if anyone can fight the darkness of Chaos Items, it's you Rythin.**_

 _Easier said than done._

A question broke Rythin's conversation with Drago.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Asked Ruby who looked at Jaune for an answer. "Don't look at me!" He exclaimed, "I was following Rythin." Both sets of heads turned to see if the Chaos Wielder had any clue about their current destination. "And I was following Ruby," said Rythin. It was now clear that the party of three had no idea where they were going.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... is that a 'no'?"

Ruby giggled, "That's a no, Jaune."

As the other two were talking on which way to go, Rythin closed his eyes and concentrated. His own aura was sent out in an invisible burst like sonar, marking the aura of other students around him. It was a difficult trick that took him a year to learn from Drago. Even though Drago could just do it for him, Rythin felt that being able to do it himself was a neat trick; especially since Drago likes to sometimes test Rythin by not helping him. Each time Rythin does it tough, it drains a bit of his aura as he sends it out in the form of a wave. The longer the range, the more aura he uses. He eventually felt the auras of a big clump of people. He also felt two powerful aura near the group the he figured must belong to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

Rythin opened his eyes as he turned and pointed towards the direction of the group of people he sensed. "It's that way," he said confidently.

Ruby gave him a quizzical look. "How do you know?"

A look of nervousness creeped its way onto Rythin's face as he desperately searched for an answer that wouldn't reveal his secret. "Uh… call it instinct."

"Instinct?" Ruby asked.

Rythin nodded his head. "Yeah, instinct..."

"Wow, Rythin! I can't believe you were right!" Exclaimed Ruby as she and 'the gang' walked to the orientation site where countless other students were waiting for the speech to start. One certain student noticed Ruby enter.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Rythin shifted his gaze find the source of the shouting. His eyes were met with the image of a girl his age with long, blonde hair and lilac eyes. He quickly identified her as the girl he saw on the airship hugging Ruby; meaning this was her sister. He was pretty sure Ruby called her Yang aboard the airship when Jaune threw up on her shoe.

"We'll see you after the ceremony, Jaune!" Ruby said as she dragged Rythin away towards Yang. "Come on Rythin, I've got to introduce you to someone." Rythin waved goodbye to Jaune as he started walking a little behind Ruby.

"Who?" Although he could guess who she was taking him to, Rythin decided to humor Ruby.

"There she is," Ruby replied as they approached Yang. "Hey, Yang, guess who I found?" Ruby pushed Rythin forward, making him stumble but luckily stop before crashing into Yang.

"Huh?" Yang took a good look at the boy in front of her. Where had she seen him before? He was certainly wasn't hard on the eyes… "Oh!" Yang exclaimed as a wave of realization hit her. "You're the guy that stopped the coffee shop robbery!"

Rythin rubbed the top of his nape. "That's me, alright. I assume you were there too?"

"Yeah me and my sister Ruby were in the back. We watched the whole thing."

"And you two didn't think to try and stop the guy aiming a gun at my face?"

"We were gonna take him down; but he took you as a hostage."

"Some hostage," Ruby muttered. "You broke his arm and could have killed him!"

"Hey, no one, and I mean no one takes me as a hostage. Like a little gun's gonna scare me."

"Hold on, how did you catch the bullet with your teeth, anyways?" Yang asked with a curious look on her face.

Rythin was about to answer but was cut off by Ruby. "Training and practice."

"Practice? So you've done this before?"

Rythin opened his mouth with the intention to respond but was once again interrupted by Ruby. "Yeah, one time he crushed a solid metal ball."

Yang whistled in an approving way. "Why?"

Rythin shot a quick glance at Ruby and saw that she was fidgeting with her scroll. Seeing this as a chance to speak, Rythin opened his mouth once more.

"A bet. He won 300 lien."

Rythin glared angrily at Ruby, who had once again managed to answer Yang's questions before he could. He tried not to yell, "Am I not allowed to talk or something?"

Ruby giggled and Yang was trying to not to burst into laughter. Even Drago was chuckling in Rythin's head.

"I should have never stood up for you," Rythin muttered. This got the attention of one Yang Xiao Long.

"Wait, stood up for you? What happened?"

Rythin was about to explain to Yang the whole story about how he and Ruby met, but she beat him to the punch again.

"Oh, you mean after you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

Yang narrowed her eyes, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Rythin noticed Weiss standing right behind Ruby. "Um, Ruby…?"

Ruby scoffed as she ignored Rythin. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!"

Ruby quickly jumped into an unsuspecting Rythin's arms. Though he almost dropped her, Rythin quickly caught his balance and held Ruby as she clung onto him. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled, pointing a finger at Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded…," Yang muttered.

"It was an accident," Ruby said as she got down off of Rythin. "It was an accident!" She said with more confidence than before. Weiss just pulled a pamphlet from out of nowhere and held it in front of Ruby's confused face. "What's this?"

"It looks like some sort of informational pamphlet filled with useless facts," Rythin joked causing Yang to giggle.

Weiss cleared her throat and began to read off of the pamphlet; getting faster and higher pitched by the second, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

This just made Ruby more confused than ever, "Uuhhh…?"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?" Ruby said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Rythin plucked the pamphlet from Ruby's hand and began to read it as Yang tried to get Weiss and her sister to start over. Rythin comically opened all the flaps and held the pamphlet sideways, and then upside down, as if this was how regular people read.

 _Let's see… don't place explosive dust near fire? You don't need no goddamn pamphlet to use dust; just have common fuckin' sense! I mean, what kind of idiot would do that?_

 _ **Didn't you light some dust on fire that one time?**_

 _That was a rhetorical question, Drago._

 _ **And didn't that dust explosion result in the destruction of the dust shop you were in and the deaths of four people?**_

 _In my defense, I was still trying to control my power._

 _ **You blew up four people!**_

 _At least there weren't any witnesses._

 _ **You are truly hopeless.**_

 _I'm fine with that._

Rythin felt something hit him and looked up from the pamphlet to see Yang nudging him with her elbow.

"What?"

"Look, the headmaster's about to give a speech," She said, pointing towards the stage.

Sure enough, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch both walked onto the podium in the front of the room. As Ozpin tapped on the microphone to test it's effectiveness, a static feedback was sent through the speakers, causing all previous chatter around the room to cease and all eyes to travele to see the sight of the headmaster about to give the opening speech.

"I'll… keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As he said the last sentence, Rythin couldn't help but feel that it was directed towards him.

As Ozpin walked off stage, Professor Goodwitch took his place in front of the microphone and addressed everyone in the room, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"What was up with that?" Rythin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He seemed kind of… off," Yang added.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said, agreeing with the previous two remarks.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know," Jaune said as he suddenly appeared with a grin on his face. Rythin, who had missed Weiss's comment due to his conversation with Drago, just thought one thing.

 _What the actual fuck, Jaune?_


	4. A Good Night's SLeep

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I hope that you guys enjoy it. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (may god rest his talented soul). All OC characters and original ideas are owned by me. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

Chapter 4: A Good Night's Sleep

"Aah, much better!" Said a pleased Rythin as he stretched causing his back to emit a noticeable _CRACK_ sound. He now stood in the ballroom, full of sleeping bags and other students who were getting ready to call it a night. He was scanning the room looking for a place to put his stuff down when someone called his name.

"Hey, Rythin! Over here!"

That voice drew his attention to the sight of Yang waving him over. He mentally sighed as he began his walk towards an empty spot that was reserved for him by the blonde brawler. He had one strap of his backpack slung over his right shoulder while his left hand was tucked away inside one of his pant-pockets.

But before he could reach his new sleeping spot he was stopped by a hand on his shoulders. It took all of his self-control to go against years of training and first-hand experience not to grab the hand and put it into a wrist-lock. As he tuned around, there stood Professor Ozpin holding that signature mug of undetermined liquid.

"No need for hostility here," Ozpin said regarding Rythin's jolt the minute the hand and shoulder connected.

"Professor Ozpin," Rythin greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Please follow me," the silver haired man spoke before making his way towards a corner isolated from any other students. Rythin's eyes met Yang's and he only shrugged before walking towards the professor.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Rythin asked with a bit of worry in his voice in case Ozpin had decided that the young Chaos Wielder was better off locked away in some cell or better yet, executed.

"No, everything's fine. I just came with information regarding tomorrow's initiation."

Rythin's expression softened, "Isn't it against the rules for you to tell us about what we're supposed to be doing? I don't think Goodwitch will let that slide, even if you are the headmaster. Besides, it's not like it's going to help someone with my skill and raw talent," Rythin boasted in a brash manner.

"Indeed it won't. That is why I have come to tell you that you will not be allowed to use your Chaos Weapon during tomorrow's initiation." (If you want to know what Nethersbane looks like, search up Shadow Fight 2 composite sword to see how I looks and whips when swung).

Rythin nearly choked to death on his own cockiness at that tidbit of info.

"Some coffee to clear your throat?" The professor offered after seeing Rythin's coughing fit continue for several seconds now.

"I'm fine," Rythin said brushing off the offer after he regained his composure. "So why can't I use my Chaos Weapon tomorrow?"

"The initiation was designed to be somewhat of a challenge for a group of regular first year students. And I feel it is safe to say that you, Mr. Stormblood, are no regular first year. With your sword I'm sure you could complete it all single-handedly with little effort. So using other means should prove to be of little difficulty for someone of your 'skill and raw talent', am I correct?" Ozpin explained by quoting Rythin's own words at the end.

"You're not wrong, but something's nagging me."

"Oh?" Ozpin asked signaling Rythin to continue.

"You say that the initiation's for regular first-years, but you got silver eyes and Jaune over there taking part of it too."

A silence passed over them as their eyes pierced each other. A silent conversation of sorts seemed to be going on between them as their gaze was unbreakable. Finally Ozpin, with a sip of his now determined liquid, turned around and strolled away towards the door.

"I expect great things from you during the initiation tomorrow," He called out behind himself as he turned around the corner and disappeared. "And remember, no sword!"

Rythin's eyes lingered at the spot where the headmaster left before he pried himself away and moved towards Yang.

"Thanks for saving me a spot," Rythin said as he unrolled his sleeping bag and flicked it out causing it to slowly fall and fill up the once empty space.

"Don't mention it," was Yang's reply. "After all, you stood up for my sister. I figured this was the least I could do."

Rythin's thoughts drifted to the young scythe wielder. "Hey, where is Ruby by the way?"

Yang gestured to her left with her thumb, pointing towards Ruby who was lying on her stomach and writing something down. "So, what did the headmaster want with you?"

"Oh. He uh, just wanted to tell me that I shouldn't worry about the initiation tomorrow. I asked him about it earlier and he just said that if I try my best I'll succeed," Rythin lied.

"Oh, okay. Then what was up with you almost coughing your heart out?"

"That, right. You see… a fly… flew into my mouth?" He said as more of a question than an answer, hoping it would suffice in satisfying her curiosity. And sure enough it did! Yang replied a statement of understanding back before shifting her attention to her little sister.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yelled Yang as she landed down between Ruby and Rythin.

"I'm not sure dad would approve of all the boys though," said Ruby, still writing.

"I know I do," Yang said purring as she eyed several shirtless boys around the room and eventually Jaune, whose blue feetie pajamas made her physically cringe. Her gaze then shifted to Rythin who was wearing a tight black tank top that stuck to his lean, toned body frame and a pair of black shorts with a vertical red strip going through them.

She must have been staring longer than she thought though, because the next thing she knew, Rythin was snapping his fingers in front of her face, breaking her out of her 'trance'.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

Yang blushed and looked away.

"Regardless," Rythin continued with a smirk, "did you enjoy the show?" Rythin pressed on trying to wipe any more questions about Ozpin's talk with him out of Yang's mind. He didn't want to have to use his semblance on her. Not here, not now.

Yang, who was blushing profusely by this point, was desperate to change the conversation.

"So, whatchya writing there, little sister?"

Ruby finally looked up. "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang exclaimed right as she got hit in face by a pillow causing Rythin to snicker.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's…..nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…," Ruby said glumly.

"There's no such things as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy! And what about Rythin? He stood up for you, didn't he? That makes him your friend."

"Yeah, I guess it does. One hundred percent increase! I mean, you are my friend, right Rythin?"

Both girls turned to see the jet-black haired swordsman lying down on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyelids closed, concealing his hazel eyes. He snorted before answering her question, "Of course I am, Rubes. And you're my friend too."

"Awwww. My wittle Wythin's got his first two fwiends.," Yang said mockingly in a voice that was how a mother would talk to her baby. However, a flying pillow to the face quickly shut her up as she fell on her back once more. Instead of Ruby being the culprit though, the blame would fall on the shoulders of Rythin, who was still lying down, hands behind his head. He had somehow managed to grab a new pillow out of nowhere and chucked it towards her at speeds that would rival that of a bullet's; all without opening a single eye.

"Don't patronize me, Yang. Being Ruby's friend doesn't automatically make me yours," He said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Who said I wanted you to be my friend anyways?" Yang grumbled in a mix of anger and playfulness. She then grabbed the doggy-face pillow that Rythin had thrown at her and threw it back at his face.

Rythin, who had already predicted this outcome, raised his left hand and effortlessly caught the round, fluffy decor en route to his face. He chuckled as tucked the pillow away under his head. "Why Yang, you hurt me." He chuckled some more as he continued on with his snarky and sarcastic remark. "First you lead me on by ogling my body, then you flat out deny me with no regret. Have you no shame, woman?"

By this point Yang's face was reaching the same color as Ruby's cloak, and so was her eyes. Luckily, before she could literally "explode" out of anger, the nearby lighting of a candle caught Ruby's eye.

"That girl..."

This managed to draw Yang's attention away from pummeling Rythin into the ground and towards her sister.

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well now's your chance," Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's arm with one hand and the collar of Rythin's tank top with the other. "And you're coming too. You could use some more friends."

Rythin groaned at this, "But mommm!" Regardless of the complaints coming from both Ruby and Rythin, Yang pulled them along effortlessly as her younger sister wasn't strong enough to pull away from her grip and Rythin honestly didn't give enough of a shit to care.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice as she dragged a desperately fleeing Ruby with a begrudging Rythin accompanying her. "I believe you three may know each other?" She said as she pushed both Ruby and Rythin in front her. Rythin looked at his new "friend" and saw that it was the same girl that was reading on the airship and who caught the vial of dust when Ruby exploded earlier that morning. She was dressed in a dark gray yukata kimono with white outlines and still wore her bow.

 _Interesting,_ he thought. She was reading a book and bore an obviously annoyed expression that she now had company; something which only Rythin seemed to notice.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater… actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," the girl said as she went back to reading her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" She whispered back.

Rythin sighed at their inability to keep a conversation going. He took a step forward and cleared his throat. "So, what's your name?"

Blake sighed as she was distracted from her book once again. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Rythin. Nice to meet you." He then shot her a look that meant: I'm sorry about this.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too," she said void of any emotion besides irritation.

"And I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang exclaimed as she popped into view. "I like your bow!"

Another sigh. "Thanks."

"It goes great with your pajamas!" Yang continued.

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang just stood there. "That I will continue to read!" The duo still stood there obviously not getting the hint that their presence was unwanted. Seeing as how a dismissive attitude didn't do the job, Blake decided it was best to be blunt about the subject. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang whispered to both Ruby and Rythin,"Yeah, this girls a lost cause."

Ruby now decided to try to keep the conversation going. "What's it about?"

This took Blake by surprise. "Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?" Asked Rythin trying to help Ruby out.

"Well... I-It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

At this new information Rythin's face visibly twitched. While a minor action, it was something that Blake took note of.

 _ **Hmm…. A man with two souls that are both fighting to take control over his body? Now, where have I heard that one before? Oh wait…. that's you, Rythin.**_

 _*sigh* Yes, Drago, I noticed._

Drago growled in anger and bellowed: _ **How many times must I say? My name is not Drago, I am Nether**_ ** _Zachuuk_ _Oferic. Ruler of the flames, destroyer of the innocent, and one of the four legendary dragons of Ancient times!_**

 _Listen pal,_ Rythin said with immense amounts of sarcasticness, _you're stuck in_ _MY_ _head; not the other way around. That means I get to call you whatever the fuck I want. And I choose Drago, so deal with it._

 ** _Grrr…_ _. Listen boy, I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose control again. Not after last time._**

Mentally, Rythin's eyes widened as he recalled the last time he had, "lost control". He had struck out in rage, forever scarring his friend. A friend that had been with him for years.

 _Wh-Whatever. This is my body! I wont be succumbed to your malicious ways, Dra-I mean, Oferic._

 _ **That's better. Don't test me again, boy. Not much is keeping you on your righteous path; you could slip at any moment. It's only a matter of time.**_

"Oh, yeah…. That's real lovely", said a sarcastic Yang referring to Blake's book and, subsequently, bringing Rythin out of his mental discussion with Drago. But Rythin paid her no mind. "Hey, Blake? When you're done reading the book, can you tell what happens? Which soul wins?"

"Oh. Y-yeah, sure", said Blake surprised that Rythin had taken a liking to her book so quickly.

"Thanks." Rythin gave her a weak smile that seemed to pierce Blake's otherwise reclusive nature.

"I love books", said Ruby trying to insert herself into the discussion. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake let out a little laugh before questioning Ruby's dreams, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake's once smile turned into a frown as she took on a more depressing tone. "That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

 ** _You see, Rythin? This isn't some cliche story where the hero stops the forces of darkness transpiring against them. The world isn't sunshine and rainbows where everyon_ _e's dreams come true. The world is a dark and unforgiving place where no light, no matter how bright can shine forever!_**

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better", Ruby said with an innocent and somewhat awkward smile. That same smile brought Rythin to one of the many memories of a white haired boy.

A seven year-old boy with snow-white hair and pure-red eyes was standing on top of a light green hill that overlooked a rather big, but cozy wooden cottage.

 _And do YOU see, Drago?_ Rythin asked with new found acerbity while Yang and Ruby were fighting each other in the background. _I don't care what the world throws at me. I will annihilate anything or anyone that stands in my way._

 _ **Careful now, Rythin.**_ Drago said in a teasing voice, **_That sounded almost sinister like. Why do you hide your true emotions, your true feelings that you keep locked away behind a facade. Embrace the darkness. Embrace my power. Embrace the Chaos. All you need to do is to remove that pesky ring from your finger and you will have power found only in legends._**

Rythin raised his right hand and dropped his gaze at the same time so that the center of his vision was focused on the ring located on his right ring finger. Auburn colored, 3 ½ cm tall that stopped right before the first joint on his finger, gold trimmings with gold engravings carved around the circumference of the ring; all of these were description of the simple, yet powerful tool that kept Drago from taking full control of Rythin's body, and most likely using it for malevolent deeds. __

"That's a nice ring."

Rythin looked up to see Blake staring back at him, right into his eyes. He let out a sigh before replying, "Thanks."

Blake looked like she was about to say something but she never got the chance, because as soon as she opened her mouth a high-pitched yell reached their ears.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?!"

"I wonder who that could be..." Rythin muttered as he turned around to face a common sight: an angry Weiss. While she was drilling into Ruby and Yang's heads the importance of her beauty sleep among other things, Rythin turned back to Blake and rolled his eyes, causing her to shed a small smile. Sometimes he wondered if the ice queen had any other moods. A silly Weiss, a happy Weiss, maybe even a mute Weiss. _Yeah… I'd like a Weiss that couldn't talk,_ he thought to himself. _That'd be fun._ While he was fantasizing the prospect of not hearing Weiss's annoying voice, Rythin's mind remembered the relationship between him and a different mute girl. 

_**Ooooooo, are you thinking about who I think you're thinking about? I miss that girl. Her style was right up my alley, why couldn't I have been stuck in her body instead of yours?!**_

 _Maybe because she isn't a Chaos Wielder._

 _ **That was rhetorical.**_

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Rythin blinked repeatedly as he came to a surprising realization, _What happened to the lights?_

 ** _It happened again; you were so immersed in our 'amazing and sophisticated' conversation that you weren't aware_ _of what was actually happening around you. That Yang girl snapped her fingers in front of your face for a while before finally deciding to just let you be._**

"Ugh, I gotta work on that," Rythin muttered to himself as he made his way over to his sleeping bag and flopped down on top of the covers.

"About time you returned to planet Remnant." Rythin turned over to see Yang staring back at him. "I must have tried to snap you out of whatever trance you were in for over a minute."

"Sorry about that." Rythin rolled over on his back, ten fingers interlocked, hands on his chest rising up and down with each breath. Yang, who helped raise Ruby, could tell that something was up. "Hey, everything okay?" She asked in a gentle voice, opening up her sisterly side that she had gotten from being a big sister to Ruby. It was hard for Rythin to believe that this voice belonged to the same girl that looked like she was ready pummel him to the ground just minutes earlier.

"No."

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?" She asked hoping that he would open up to her. Rythin turned his neck to the left so that his hazel eyes met her lilac once more. After what seemed like an eternity to Yang, but really just three seconds to Rythin and anyone else, he turned back to looking up at the ceiling. "No. At least not tonight." He then sat up and reached into his bag, pulling out two ten-inch knives, one was white with a light blue trim and the other was crimson red with a gold trim. He placed the red and gold one right next to him and the other one underneath his pillow.

"Wow someone's paranoid. Plus, I don't think you're allowed to have your weapons in the ballroom while everyone's asleep," Yang remarked.

"You're also not supposed to kill 200+ people in the name of 'justice'," Rythin rebutted back with air quotes. "But look at me, right now I'm in Beacon, one of the most privileged Huntsman Academies in the world."

"Oh," Yang said in a saucy tone, obviously not believing what he said, "are you supposed to be one of those dangerous 'bad boys I should be afraid of'?"

Rythin raised his right hand so it was in front of his face and rotated it, inspecting his ring. "Yeah," he said in a gloomy voice too quiet for Yang to hear, "something like that." Rythin then softly closed his fist before letting it drop by his side. "Good night, Yang."

But Yang was already snoring softly by then. "Heh," he said to himself as he slowly shook his head on top of his pillow. "If only sleeping was that easy for me." He let out one last depressing sigh for the day (or so he planned) before closing his eyes and having his eyelids veil over his eyes.

Rythin woke in an instant but kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure how much time he had been asleep, or how long it had been going on, but he knew he was being watched. That familiar feeling you receive when someone sets out there gaze on you for an extended period of time. From past experiences, every time someone watched him in his sleep they also had a gun or sword trained on him. But he hadn't heard the sound of a gun cocking or drawing a sword out of a sheath. Also, who would be stupid enough to try to kill him in a room full of huntsman and huntresses in training? Maybe not stupid enough, but skilled enough. Rythin could certainly think of few…. certain individuals that could fight off this many people without breaking a sweat.

Rythin waited for one minute. Then two. Then three. Then four. Soon enough one minute had turned into ten, but that feeling was still there. This instinct had saved him plenty of times in the past so Rythin was sure someone was still there, still watching him sleep under the cover of darkness. The first few times something like this had happened Rythin honestly felt flattered that he had pissed off enough people for someone to try to assassinate him in his sleep. But now? Now it turned from flattering to **CREEPER ALERT!** It'd be one thing if this guy was at least trying to kill him, but he hadn't moved in over 15 minutes now. Rythin was focusing his aura to his ears to greatly enhance his hearing, so he would've heard the sound of shoes on the floor, even if the guy was moving as slowly and quietly as possible. But he heard nothing. Instead, Rythin heard the soft breathing of everyone around him. Even Yang's soft snoring which he honestly found kind of cute.

 _Great. Listening to Yang sleep; now I'm the creeper! *sighs* Alright, let's just see who this guy is._

Rythin slowly moved his right hand off of his chest and dropped it on his knife that laid only and inch or so from his side. He moved his hand down the cold metal, feeling the detail and fine craftsmanship that went into making the weapon. He soon reached the soft rubber of the handle, and held it in a firm grip. Then as a blur of movement, Rythin sprang up in the air and landed behind his pillow, quiet not to wake anyone up from their restful slumber. His eyes scanned the room intently, searching for any threat that was present. But all worry and adrenaline were swept away once Rythin understood just who was watching him. By the doorway, peering in, was an exact replica of Rythin. The only difference that one could note would be the fiery orange hair and matching color eyes that seemed to glow, burning with uncontrolled power. (Just imagine Cinder's eyes when they glow.)

"Of course it's him," Rythin quietly grumbled under his breath.

He reached under his pillow and grabbed his second knife before following his body double out the room. The walk was uneventful. Even when the walk turned into a run Rythin just wished it would end soon. As much as he would love to just turn around and fall face first onto his sleeping bag, Rythin knew that until he sorted out whatever business his duplicate wanted, sleep would not be possible. The first instance when the orange-haired individual appeared to Rythin was quite an interesting one. But like instances of being watched while sleeping it had turned from an honor to a mild nuisance.

It was 4:32 AM when Rythin and his company reached beacon cliff, overlooking The Emerald Forest. The other students were scheduled to wake up at 7 PM sharp so Rythin knew they didn't have a lot of time.

"Alright, Orange, why did you drag me all the way out here?" Asked Rythin as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Why my dearest Rythin, I didn't do anything of the sort. You came here on your own accord because you were curious." The voice of Orange was akin to Rythin's, though it was less serious and had bits of sinister intent woven throughout every word he spoke.

"I came because I knew I wouldn't get any sleep until I saw what you wanted. So just tell me what it is you want so I can get back to bed."

Orange grinned before and uttered one more phrase before jumping off the cliff, "Follow me." Rythin let out another depressing sigh while he checked the time on his watch.

 _4:33, I got time._

And with that final thought along with a running start Rythin, jumped off after his orange haired counterpart.


End file.
